Das Kind des Lichts
by variefanel
Summary: Achtung! Eine vollständige Überarbeitung der Geschichte.  Frieden ist in die Lande eingekehrt, doch eine  unerwartete Begegnung beginnt wieder Unruhe in das Leben der Ringgefährten zu bringen. Ist dies der Beginn neuer Schlachten?


_**Disclaimer:**__  
>Alle aus Filmen und Büchern bekannten Wesenheiten und Orte gehören nicht mir, sondern sind Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien. Einige Charakterkonstellationen und Geschehnisse wurden von mir für die Geschichte verändert.<em>

_**Anmerkung:**__  
>Ich habe die Fanfiktion "Eine seltsame Elbin ohne Vergangenheit" vor einigen Jahren geschrieben, kaum dass ich die ersten zwei Filme gesehen hatte. Titel und Geschichte haben einiges zu wünschen übrig lassen und nach Verstreichen einiger Zeit, habe ich beschlossen, alles umzuschreiben.<br>Damit habe ich auf "Geschichte löschen" geklickt und beginne hiermit von vorn.  
>Es wird einige Charaktere weiterhin geben, doch die Geschichte, der Verlauf und vieles unterliegen der Korrektur.<em>

**Prolog**

Beeindruckend war die kleine Prozession, welche sich auf dem kleinen Pfad befand. Vier glänzende Schimmel ließen mit klappernden Hufen Stück für Stück des trockenen Untergrunds hinter sich. Drei von ihnen trugen Männer in glänzenden Rüstungen und Waffen, das vierte einen schlanken Mann in weichem Wildleder von verschiedenen Grüntönen, jedoch einem Schopf wie Weizen im Sonnenlicht leuchtend.  
>Ein einzelnes Tier, plumper und kurzbeiniger, sticht zwischen diesen vier anmutigen Pferden hervor. Das Pony war von fast schlammartiger Farbe mit kurzer, struppiger Mähne. Sein Reiter war ebenfalls nicht so hoch gewachsen, passte somit sehr zu seinem Reittier. Es wirkte frech und bestätigte diesen Umstand, indem es wieder das weiche Maul nach links reckte und nach dem hellen Hengst neben sich schnappte.<br>Dieser ruckt sogleich mit dem Kopf hoch, was dem eher kleinen und gedrungenen Reiter des Ponys spöttelnde Worte entringt: "Du solltest dein nervöses Pferd ein wenig weiter fort halten. Er wirkt genauso panisch wie du auf die Näherung einer Frau."  
>"Du solltest deine Stute einfach im Zaum halten, Gimli. Irgendwann wird sie dich noch beißen. Bernstein. Ein wirklich merkwürdiger Name für ein Pony", entfährt es mürrisch dem anderen. Einem Mann schlanker Statur, mit langen blonden Haaren und spitzen Ohren. Doch damit wird das Gelächter seines Kameraden nur herausgefordert.<p>

Der rothaarige Zwerg bebt regelrech auf seinem Pony und betrachtet seinen Begleiter, den Elb Legolas aus funkelnden Augen. "Nun komm schon. So schlimm war es in dem Dorf doch nicht. Das Gasthaus war gut und dass wirklich jedes heiratsfähige Mädchen dir auflauerte, das war doch auch wirklich..." Obwohl Gimli ursprünglich versuchen wollte den Freund zu besänftigen, prustet er wieder los. Es war ein so unglaublicher Anblick.  
>Auf ihrer Reise, gemeinsam mit drei Rittern Gondors, von Ithilien aus zur Hauptstadt des menschlichen Königreiches waren sie durch einige kleine Siedlungen gekommen und hatten in den Gasthäusern genächtigt. Doch bei jeder dieser gearteten Rast war es ähnlich verlaufen, dass Männer und Frauen ihre jungen, heiratsfähigen Töchter vorstellten oder dass besagte Töchter sogleich die Initiative ergriffen und alles taten, dem Elben aufzufallen.<br>In dem letzten Dorf war es besonders arg gelaufen.  
>Zwei Schwestern, beide nicht unbedingt von augenfälliger Gestalt, wie sogar Gimli fand, hatten Legolas bei jeder sich bietender Gelegenheit aufgesucht. Im Stall bei der Versorgung des Pferdes, im Schankraum beim Essen. Das war noch halbwegs gewohnt und amüsant verlaufen. Doch als die eine Schwester zu Legolas ins Bad steigen versuchte und er auf seiner Flucht die andere in seinem Bett vorfand, hatte für den Sohn König Thranduils alles aufgehört. Insbesondere jegliches Vergnügen.<p>

Stoische Ruhe vortäuschend ritten zwei der gondorschen Wachen voran und ein einzelner bildete das Schlusslicht ihres kleinen Reisetrupps. Die Sonne neigte sich bereits wieder dem Horizont zu und so langsam keimte bei allen fünf Reitern die Sorge, dass man bald einen Platz für das Nachtlager benötigte. In der Ferne sah man auch einige Häuser und mit jedem Schritt seines Pferdes spannte sich der Leib des Elben mehr an. Er wurde missmutiger, fast schon ungehalten.  
>"Der Weg gabelt sich vor der kleinen Stadt. Wir müssten die andere Biegung nehmen, wenn wir den direkten Weg nach Minas Tirith nehmen wollen. Sollen wir dennoch den Ort aufsuchen und ins Gasthaus einkehren?", erkundigte sich der eine Soldat. Kerim, wie er sich am Beginn der Reise vorgestellt hatte.<p>

Sofort reckte sich Legolas in seinem Sattel und vergaß den lachenden Zwerg neben sich. Minutenlang konnte der sich über die Situation des Elben nun schon amüsieren, was jenen jedoch nur in seinem Entschluss festigte. "Ich werde den Weg nehmen und in jenem Wald dort nächtigen", verkündet er seinen Beschluss.  
>Nun hörte er ein Hüsteln hinter sich und seine schlanken Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten um die Zügel herum. Scheinbar hatte der Mensch hinter ihnen sein lachen tarnen wollen. Zumindest nahm er selbst es so wahr in seinem gereizten Gemüt.<br>"Da man dich ja nicht alleine lassen kann, Junge, kommen wir natürlich alle mit. Wer weiß, was hier alles haust." Gimlis Versuch ein wenig Frieden zu stiften erreichte nicht sein Ziel, doch diesmal verschlimmerte es auch die Situation nicht mehr. "Ich bin sehr gespannt darauf, warum Aragorn uns zu sich gerufen hat", versucht er noch etwas abzulenken. Doch bekam er darauf keinerlei Antwort und seufzend setzte er den Weg schweigend fort. Im Stillen den trippelnden Gang des Ponys verfluchend, der seinen Hintern im Sattel wund rieb.

Eine Stunde währte der Weg und sie fanden sich vor dem Grün von Bäumen wieder. Geduckt und merkwürdig knorrig wirkende Bäume. Als würden sie sich dicht zusammendrängen vor einer Bedrohung und nur gemeinsam stark genug sein. Asthöhlen zeigen sich mannigfach als gäbe es viel Getier, welches darin sein Nest sucht. In den Ästern selbst findet man jedoch nichts derartiges. Dafür ein Gespinst, wie es den reitern Schauder über den Rücken jagen ließ. Weiße Fäden, fein und seidig ragen von einem Ast zum nächsten, sowie von einem Baum zum nächsten. Überall fanden sich die Gewebe, teilweise als feine Netze, die noch auf Beute lauern, teilweise in Fetzen und gespentisch im Wind sich wiegend.

"Vielleicht sollten wir doch lieber ein Gasthaus aufsuchen?", schlug Gimli besorgt vor und starrte die Netze an. Das war wirklich ein wenig verlockender Ausblick und nun war selbst ihm nicht einmal mehr nach einem Schmunzeln.  
>Ein Wald war ja schon schlimm genug, aber dieser hier wirkte ihm noch einschüchternder als der Fangorn. Ein Windstoß von den Wiesen her fegte über die Männer hinweg und durch die Wipfel.<br>Es sah aus als läge ein rissiges Leichentuch über diesem Wald und dieses winkte lockend nach den fünf Reitern.


End file.
